The Teachings of Seduction
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: An interesting twist for a DH story. A double songfic! Hermione is made Head girl and Draco doesn't get head boy. Hermione goes to Draco to ask how her crush will notice her. Read on to find out! Please reveiw! Chapter 7 - 11-07!
1. Chapter 1: The Characters

"The Teachings of Seduction"  
  
By: Alexandria  
  
Chapter one: The characters  
  
Authors note: Me again! Please review!! MY SHARONA! ((inside joke if you've read "Red Haired Goddess")) hehe. This is a double songfic and it will be a lot longer than you probably anticipate. I hope you guys are ready for it! I know this is really really short but you guys will have to deal for the first few chapters. I took this out of my own mind and took a few things from other stories that I read so please review!! The song in ** is Virgil's and ~~ is Avril Lavignes!!  
  
Lucious Malfoy awaited at the bottom of the stairs. Where the hell was he? Narcissa said she told him he was expecting him. Lucious strained his hearing, and he heard faint footsteps above him. Good, Draco was almost there.  
  
Lucious's cold, white fingers drummed almost lazily on the end of the banister as the footsteps slowly drifted to the hallway leading to the stairs. He looked down at the letter in his land just as Draco's voice pierced his thoughts.  
  
*Try to understand Who I'm not and who I am*  
  
"You wished to see me, Father?"  
  
"Yes," Lucious replied curtly. "Your application for head boy has just been rejected."  
  
"Truly, Father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, who is Head Boy? Certainly not Potter or Weasley!!" Draco exclaimed with astonishment.  
  
"No. But rather a Hufflepuff. Draco!! How could you dishonour the family like this?" Lucious's voice rose as he walked toward Draco's stoic body. "You want the worst part?" Lucious asked rolling up the sleeves of his robe.  
  
"What Father?" Draco asked, bracing himself.  
  
"That mudblood got Head Girl." Lucious hand raised slowly, and Draco went inside himself waiting for the inevitable blow.  
  
*I'm hiding like a boy But standing like a man*  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood outside the house waiting for her parents. To say the dentist' daughter was nervous was an understatement. The now Head Girl would be not only taking 8 classes, trying to graduate at the top of her class, and learning to apparate, but living with her crush of two years!! Justin Flinch-Fletchy. She smiled when she thought his name.  
  
The screen boor banged, jerking Hermione from her thoughts. It would be weird away from her best friend, Ginny, but she would live. There was always passing time when they could talk. And she wasn't obligated to stay with Justin at all times.  
  
Hermione's mother looked her up and down, commenting on everything; her make up, hair, clothing. Nothing she could do or say would ever be good enough for her basic-black-and-pearled mother. Oh, to everyone else, Hermione was perfect, couldn't be better! But was that what went on behind closed doors and windows?  
  
~I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes~  
  
Hermione's eyes cast to the side walk as she hurriedly got into the car, hoping to be rid of her mother's caustic remarks. But of course, it didn't work. Her voice just came into the car and continued all the way to the King's Cross Station. Her eyes filled with tears, as her mother slowly criticized every detail of Hermione's potion essay. What would a dentist know about potions? More than a 7th year witch, obviously.  
  
When they got to the station, her mother slowly stopped criticizing her and was full of smiles, talking to Molly Weasley as if she was the best thing since Peanut Butter and Jelly. Hermione quickly hugged her father and kissed her mother's cheek and ran quickly through the barrio. So quick, she ran into someone.  
  
"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" she started, until her brown eyes met cold, grey ones. Oh god, please no more criticizing. She would probably burst into tears if one more person decided to tell her how stupid she was.  
  
She dusted off her knees and watched Malfoy slowly, gracefully stand up, almost cat-like. He almost glared at her ashe put all of his things back on his cart. "good going, Granger," his slow drawl called behind him  
  
She looked up, just in time to see Hannah Abott grab Justin's hand, and tug him, giggling the whole way, toward an entrance to the train.  
  
Ginny Weasley went through the barrio and saw Hermione slowly grab her books around her. Her eyes looked a little wird and her teeth were gnawing at her bottom lip.  
  
~I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows~  
  
Authors note: Hey guys!! For all of you "Red Haired Goddess" fans, this story is for you!! This is the story that kind of is almost a sequel but consists before and through it.. It's a second story I guess. It is about Draco and Hermione if you haven't guessed, and it's a double Songfic for Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say" and Virgil's "Got You Where I Want You" which is a song about rape, I think, but it works for this fic. Please review! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Please review! I would love it if I got at least 3 reviews before the next one came out. Love!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

"The Teachings of Seduction"  
  
By: Duh.  
  
Chapter 2: The Deal  
  
Authors note: While this chapter is a few hundred words longer than the last one, I notice these chapters are tiny.. I hope they will be a lot longer in the future. I am writing these out in a note book first, so whats like five pages in there is only two on here. It's somewhat difficult. I'm having to count my words there and see how long that could be. This one might seem a tiny bit longer because it has more dialogue in it. Well, not the first part, but it does. This chapter is all in Draco's point of view, while the next one will be in Hermione's! Here you go.. Remember, things surrounded by * and * are the lyrics..  
  
Draco looked out his window, down to the brown-haired wonder that had just knocked him down. He saw her eyes fill with tears, and his hand subconsciously went to his ribs, testing the bruise that had formed there. As he flinched against his fingers, he watched Hermione's eyes look over at someone skipping toward her. Some stupid Hufflepuff towing another. Wait, the second one was showing off something shiny, with the letters HB on it. Draco's eyes drew to slits as he recognized the bastard. Justin Flinch- Fletchy. His fingers kneaded his already tender skin as he saw Hermione's eyes follow Justin's every move, and stay on the spot where he entered the train. Of course! Head Girl, had a soft spot for Head Boy. Draco laughed ironically. Then he saw a tear slip down her cheek and his laugh was cut short, while his fingers stilled.  
  
*Star about the sea---I live to watch you breath*  
  
The train filled quickly as the bell rang; signifying five minutes till the train took its course. He saw Hermione scramble, trying to make it in time. She hurried in his compartment, throwing her stuff on the ground. His chin dropped and his heart sped up a bit as he watched her eyes close, her give and sigh, and then proceed to plop down into a chair across the compartment from him.  
  
'She is so beautiful.' The thought caught him so off guard, his thumb pressed into his hurt ribs. He heard her whisper about stupid Hannah and "Gorgeous" Justin. Draco's frown turned into a smirk and to be safe with himself, he decided to throw an insult her way, just in case.  
  
"So, you fancy Flinch-Fletchy, do you?"  
  
Her gasp was audible, as she visibly jumped out of her chair.  
  
Draco almost snickered as he watched the shock on her face slowly form into a look best described as a death glare. "Drop dead, Mal-Ferret!" she snapped, wishing instantly she wasn't so harsh. Damn him!! He always knew exactly what buttons to push and how to get under her skin.  
  
Draco's smirk grew bigger. "It's a wonder he doesn't notice you," he told her, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"Bite me! No, wait, I don't want rabies," Hermione told him, her eyes becoming slits.  
  
"No, no! I'm serious!" Draco shot back. "Bushy brown hair, buck teeth, eyes the size of tennis balls." 'That were filled with tears much too often,' finished the thought inside his head.  
  
"How can you be so cruel?" Hermione asked before storming off.  
  
"It's a gift!" he called to her retreating form.  
  
An exasperated snort followed his comment, and Draco's smirk turned into a smile. Then he noticed she had left her stuff here, and he opened her trunk, and started to look through her things while checking the door periodically.  
  
"Ooh!" He cried triumphantly, finding a diary. He flipped to the last entry and took in neat elegant penmanship.  
  
"Diary!  
  
My dreams have come true!! No, Justin didn't ask me out, even though that would have been possibly the best thing in the world. But I mead Head Girl! Mum doesn't care, of course. She thinks I could have done lots better on my exams. God! I almost hate her sometimes! Why is she so cruel? She almost reminds me of Malfoy! They could have been related in a past life! I swear.. Well, Father certainly was proud of me. He took me out for ice- cream. I know it's somewhat childish, but I love my father because he does these kinds of things while "mother" just criticizes everything I say and do. I can't wait for school to start. One more year and then I'm free! Oh, before I go I should tell you the other great news.. Justin got Head Boy!!!  
  
~Mione~"  
  
Draco was shutting the diary and he looked over to a glowering Hermione standing in the doorway pulling out her wand.  
  
The disarming curse flew from her lips and Draco thought something hard hit him upside the head as he flew into the side of the compartment. He moaned in pain, grabbing at his midsection and he stood slowly as Hermione started toward him.  
  
"How dare you?" she asked through clenched teeth, grabbing the front of his robes, pulling him the rest of the way onto his feet.  
  
"How dare you? I ought to kick you where the sun doesn't shine!" Hermione told Draco, raising his feet slightly off the ground.  
  
Draco blanched, thinking of his future children and he glowered down at her. "You do, and I tell everyone out new Head Girl has a thing for our Head Boy!" Draco snarled.  
  
Hermione's strength wavered, and pink flushed her cheeks.  
  
"You - you wouldn't," she bit back, trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Oh, I would." Draco looked at her. "But as I said before, he wouldn't notice you anyway," he told her smugly.  
  
Instead of an insult like Draco expected, a quiet voice agreed with him. "You're right. He wouldn't. God, I wish he would, but that won't happen," she replied sadly.  
  
Draco cocked his head and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Oh, IO could get him to notice you," Draco told her finally.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. For a price,"  
  
Hermione's face fell. "Name it."  
  
"Give up Head Girl."  
  
*Making me believe --- And tell you how to be*  
  
Authors note: see, I told you it wasn't much longer than the last one. Anyway, please review!! I got one more than I asked for last time, and that makes me happy. You know, the more any one reviews, the quicker these things will come out. I am so not even kidding!! I would like to thank these wonderful four people that decided to read my umm.. "interesting" story..((that's MY quote for it, btw. snicker)) Maxzoid: I will read your fic right after I'm done pasting this. Mjade: I'm interested too.. well, sorta. hehe. Akira Gown: The title just came to me. I was hurting for one and then I thought of it and I'm like "YES!!" I told my friend Adam, and he thought I was writing a porno! *blush* I put Lucious and Hermione's mom like that to show that these people do have lives out of school and no one truly knows what they're like. God! I would hate to have a father who beat me, but there are people out there like that. And your mom criticizing you is really harsh. My mom does that to me, and it hurts not being up to her standards when you are trying your best. I hope you like this chapter! And last but not least, Charmed Vampyre. Thank you! I would like to think my story has some point for existence *giggle* I will try and update soon guys! Maybe when I get 6 reviews I'll get this remarkable urge to write!! Love!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

"The Teachings of Seduction"  
  
By: DUH! ALEX!! THAT'S ME!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Confrontation.  
  
Authors note: omg, I got 14 reviews!!! This is so freakin awesome! Here is the next chapter! Disclaimer: nope, no one. I don't own anything. These wonderful songs are owned by Virgil and Avril Lavinge ((I'm listening to the song right now. it kicks butt!!)) This chapter is all about Hermione and in her point of view. Here we go!  
  
Ron's mouth dropped. Hermione "Goody" Granger had just given up being head girl! To a Slytherin! What reason had drove her to give up her dream to Blaise Zabini?  
  
~flashback~  
  
Hermione thought about what Draco had said. Give up Head Girl? To get Justin to notice her? "How would you get him to notice me?" she asked him, her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"Wait. I won't get him to notice you." Draco started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Then what's gonna happen?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"You know, if you don't want him, I don't have to help you at all," Malfoy stated calmly.  
  
"I do."  
  
"I will teach you ways to get him to notice you," Draco said.  
  
"And I have to give up being Head Girl?" she asked skeptically.  
  
Draco nodded. "Precisely."  
  
"What's in it for you?" Hermione scoffed.  
  
"I save face. If Hermione Granger gives up Head Girl, no one will really care that I didn't get Head Boy. But that isn't the question. You in, or not?" Draco asked.  
  
She took a deep breath, and nodded.  
  
"First things first. Get me some succors and a comb. Water would be nice too."  
  
Hermione's fingers reached up to touch her long locks, but she nodded and went to get the things he requested.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"You know, Hermione," Harry started, reaching for his pumpkin juice. "You can take off your cloak. It's not that cold."  
  
Hermione's fingers reached up and untied the string in front. Her hands then went up to the hood, pulling it down slowly. When the cloak was off, her arm went up to fluff her hair sub-consciously.  
  
Ginny's voice was the first thing to say anything. "Harry! Pumpkin juice stains, you know!" Then she looked over at her brother, tossing a comment at him as well. "Um, Ronnikins?" Hermione had to giggle. "Drool is supposed to stay inside your mouth." Then her attention turned to her best friend. "I absolutely love it!"  
  
"You do?" Hermione asked, self-consciously.  
  
"Yeah! I never thought you'd have the guts to do something so-, so-, so extreme, but the more I look at it, the more it fits," Ginny told her.  
  
Hermione's hair was no longer long, bushy and brown, but rather short, slightly wavy, and black with blue streaks.  
  
"I love the way the blue tints match your eyes," Ginny continued, speaking of Hermione's pixie-like hair. "It really puts nice touches to it."  
  
Hermione bit back her comment on how Draco had said the exact same thing. This was her secret. Hermione cringed at they thought of what Ron or Harry would do if they found out about Draco and her deal. 'Well,' she thought. 'I guess they won't find out!'  
  
Her face tilted to the ceiling and she smiled at the 'stars' she saw. A twinkle caught her eye, and she turned to see Dumbledoor's smiling face. He moved his eyes to her hair, and he smiled.  
  
Hermione's attention was soon averted, as a small crumpled piece of paper hit her in the back. She turned and looked around to find the piece of paper. She picked it up and read the two words inscribed. "It's working."  
  
Her eyes shot up and she looked into the cold gray ones of Malfoy. He smirked at her and nodded his head in the direction of the hufflepuff table.  
  
Her eyes turned to see Justin Flinch-Fletchy. His mouth had dropped, fork in mid-air as he openly stared at her, much to Hannah's dislike. Her eye brows raised, and she giggled turning to meet Malfoy's grin.  
  
"Oh!" Ron got her attention. "Tell me Malfoy has food on his face!"  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled.  
  
((Authors note: Here would be the perfect place to end the chapter, but since I'm feeling wonderfully nice *because of all my reviews ^___________________^* I have decided to make this one extra extra long!! Besides!! Look at it this way, I haven't even got any lyrics in yet))  
  
~I'm staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red~ ((there are the lyrics ^_*))  
  
Draco had just called her gorgeous. Of course, much to her dislike, it had been part of an act. 'Whoa!' she thought. 'Where did THAT come from?'  
  
"Hermione!" Draco's voice rang outside, where they were holding their "lesson". "Quit looking at your feet! Look at me straight in the eye. Now, let's try this again. Hey, Gorgeous, how's it goin?"  
  
Draco continued to criticize her answer, how she blushed, held her hands behind her back, used perfectly correct English.. Draco's words were blow upon blow, opening old wounds from her mother. He did his line again, and Hermione opened her mouth to reply, a fire of rage burning in her. "Fuck off," she told him, with a vengeance.  
  
"Nice," he told her, applauding slightly. "That works, telling the guys that you don't want, to leave you alone, in case you mean business." Draco swallowed, thinking of her threat on the train. "And if you are a little less harsh, and sway your hips just in the slightest, you'll turn a lot of guys on."  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned a bit pink, and Draco told her more. "Ok. Now, you need to control that blush! I thought we went through this already! You don't want to look like a fool who got too much sun do you? I wouldn't notice a girl who blushed over everything."  
  
"But," Hermione's bored-sounding voice interrupted, "You're not the guy I want noticing me."  
  
Draco applauded again. "Very good! I'm proud of you."  
  
Hermione lifted her head and met his cold-gray eyes. They weren't always as cold anymore. Sometimes when she got him to laugh, they weren't so icy- gray, but rather a soft silver in which she could gaze into for hours.  
  
"Granger!" Draco yelled, causing her to jump. "Take off that bloody robe! I want to see your choice of clothes you wore today."  
  
Hermione's black robe was slowly placed on the ground, and she turned to face a slack-jawed Malfoy. "Um, Draco?" she asked self-consciously. The 'lesson" was almost over. After the criticizing of the clothes, there was make-up and then they went their separate ways to lunch.  
  
His hand rubbed his chin as he stared at her thoughtfully. "I like that pale yellow, but" there was always a but, "the shirt is somewhat preppy. Do you want to go for 'I got spirit' or 'Hi there!'? This shirt says, 'I am academically stable, no time for a boyfriend, so don't even bother asking.' I like the color, but get a different style. Wait." he whispered a spell and the puffy sleeves were no longer puffy. It as a spaghetti strap that showed off quite a bit of cleavage.  
  
"Draco!" she practically shouted. "I can't wear this!"  
  
"And why not?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, look at me!"  
  
"I am. You don't look so preppy anymore, do you? Now, I like the jeans but lets show off a bit more stomach." He went up and tugged her pants down. When they wouldn't, he muttered a spell making them two sizes to big, causing another yell come from her lips. They started sliding down her hips and her small fingers grabbed at the belt loops.  
  
"Draco, um, they're a bit too big."  
  
"Fatten up!"  
  
"What!?" Hermione asked, alarmed.  
  
"I'm kidding. I have something to help your 'problem'," he said with a smirk.  
  
"It's not funny!" she scolded.  
  
Draco reached into the bag he kept the make-up in and pulled out a black studded belt. "Put this through the loops," he instructed.  
  
"I know how to use a belt," she spit out.  
  
"Nice answer," he told her grinning."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think I'm actually starting to get this," she said.  
  
"It's still missing something," Draco commented, stepping away from her. He noticed a small hole in her knee, and an idea sprung. "How long have you had these pants?" he asked.  
  
"Years," she told him. "They've been through a lot." she would have said more but a loud ripping sound was heard instead. "What are you doing?!" she yelled.  
  
Draco held up a mirror, and she looked at herself. Grungy skate-shoes, ripped jeans, a few inches of stomach showing, a pale yellow spaghetti strap, hoop earrings, and short hair.  
  
"Close your eyes," he instructed.  
  
The make up was hurried. Their lesson today had went on extra long and lunch was to start soon.  
  
"You look. good," Draco told her.  
  
She blushed. "Thank you."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Hermione," he said, almost disapprovingly.  
  
"Oh yeah! Fuck off!" This didn't have the original bite to it, because it was interlaced with giggles.  
  
Draco smiled a genuine smile, and he handed her her robe.  
  
She drapped it over one shoulder and told him good bye. She was full of smiles as she got closer and closer to the great hall.  
  
A slumped figure was seen near the entrance and Hermione smiled, as she recognized the outline. She had only dreamt of him night after night.  
  
The sway of her hips became more defined and she put a saucy grin on her glossy lips.  
  
The slouched figure caught sight of her, and straightened himself, almost immediately. "Hi Hermione," he said.  
  
"Hi there, yourself," she told him, surprised she kept her cool when her crush of forever, it seemed, was finally talking to her.  
  
"I know this seems like prying," he told her. "But I remember from last year you were always so quiet and everything. Now you're so much. different."  
  
"People change," she told him, winking. Oh my Goddess!!! She had just WINKED at Justin Flinch-Fletchy!  
  
His mouth dropped slightly. "I." he cleared his throat. "I guess they do."  
  
"See you around," Hermione told him, leaving a baffled Justin standing in the entry to the Great Hall.  
  
She made her way to her seat next to Ginny. "I can't believe you just DID that!" she squealed happily to an adrenaline-rushed Hermione.  
  
"Me either, girl," she said looking at Justin walking into the hall. Then her eyes saw Malfoy and her heart sped up slightly. "Me either."  
  
~I'm searching for the words inside my head~  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hey yall!! Now, isn't this one much longer than you expected? This is so depressing. I'm going to upload it and its going to have an inch or bigger scroller *sigh* but I dunno. Here is where I say thank you specifically to all my reviewers of the second chapter. Snake-charmer: Thank you!! I definitely got 6 reviews! More even. Sweetangel22: I was aiming for unique, but I have taken my ideas from so many different places.. I hope you like this chapter! Draco'sGal13: I'm glad you like it. I love Draco and Hermione stories, but Draco and Ginny is good too!! Akira Gown: Adam still THINKS it's porno *sigh* He said he'll read it when I'm done, but he laughs whenever I tell him I'm writing on it. I'm not sure where Ron and Harry were. It wasn't what I was thinking about when I was writing it. They were probably playing exploding snap or something.. But She was running late and hurried into the compartment, and it happened to be the one Draco was in! Reading her Diary was a part of the plot. As much as I love the cutie, if he was reading MY diary, I'd kick him there too.. Caroline Riddle: Yep, she gives it up! But she wants Justin more than being Head girl. so she'll compensate. Rebecca: I don't think she would either, but it is part of the plot.. I would rather she didn't but it was needed. I've seen too many stories where Draco's head boy and she's head girl. I had to change it!! Kay: I know! I don't mean for it to be short. This one is supposed to be longer.. Depth: Thanks!! I hope it will go far.. Hermione18: I'm definitely continuing. I'm kind of putting "Red Haired Goddess" on hold for a moment. getting this one started. C: Thank you for reviewing my other story as well!!! Please review all you guys!! See, I mention you!! PLEASE!! Oh yeah, I want 16 until my next chapter. Pwetty pwease with suga on top?? I write extwa wong wons chaptas if you do!! ((excuse my retardednes.. It sounded cool inside my brain)) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

"The Teachings of Seduction"  
  
By: Do I even have to say?  
  
Chapter 4: The Dance  
  
Authors note: Ok. This one should be a few hundred more words than the last one.. ^_^ The next chapter is in the works, and I'm sorry for the delay, my friends!! I love all the reviews. They make me feel special in side ^_______^!! Ok then, I know you all want to know what happens next between our two hamsters. Disclaimer: "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" ((((read "Jedi Tess of Gryffindor" stories and you'll get it.))))  
  
Draco smirked as he saw Hermione walk toward him in the corridor. He suddenly seemed interested in what Goyle was saying as he saw her look at him directly and keep her path without moving. God, that stupid tub of lard- OOF!  
  
Hermione scrambled under Draco's glare.  
  
"Dammit Mudblood! Do you need glasses or something? This is the second time this year!"  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy," she replied, shoving his book into his hands, leaving a slack-jawed Potter and Weasley. They scurried behind her.  
  
"Ooh! Granger's gone feisty!" Crabbe said, looking after her with a lewd expression on his face. "She's gotten HOT too! Damn."  
  
"Sod off," Malfoy said, unreasonably harsh.  
  
"What?" he asked, unfazed.  
  
Goyle elbowed Malfoy in the ribs. "Is someone jealous?"  
  
Draco had the nerve to laugh. "Right!! I get the pick of the female population! Crabbe can have that bitch if he likes a challenge," he told them.  
  
"Ok then," Crabbe decided.  
  
Malfoy ditched his friends and wandered off to history of magic. When were they going to hire a real teacher? That ghost was annoying.  
  
He put his book down, and saw a piece of folded parchment next to his essay on the banning of dragons in 1871. So that's why she ran into him today.  
  
His eyes narrowed and his heart sped up as he stared at the note in front of him. He felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he saw the heart and then the name "Mione" next to it.  
  
He carefully unfolded the parchment, and skimmed the message the note delivered.  
  
"Draco-  
  
Hey. Potion's a bitch. *laugh* Before our "lessons" I don't think I ever would have said that about anything! Grrrrr. I have to be careful, Ron is eyeing this note, and I wouldn't put it past him to try and take it from me!  
  
Don't worry. There is a reason for me writing to you. About 10 minutes ago, one of the Ravenclaw boys in our class just asked me to "The Party". Ok. QUESTION!!! First of all, what is "The Party"?! I'm pretty sure you know. Second thing, should I say yes? Or should I wait, and see if Justin will ask me? OH GAWD!! I don't know anything about parties. Normally when Gryffindor-wins-a-quidditch-match party rolls around, I curl up in a big arm chair with a butter beer and a Harlequin! I don't know how to dance, or what to wear, how to treat people. Gyah! I'm so confused! Oh god! *gasp* what if. he wants to kiss me?! DRACO!!! HELP! Grrrrrrrrrr. Stupid Snape is walking over here. Gotta fly!  
  
=D,  
  
Mione."  
  
Draco peeled off a small piece of unwritten parchment, and in neat hand- writing scrawled. "H-meet me outside HoM right after dinner. -D."  
  
He crumpled it into a small ball, and chucked it at her.  
  
The rest of the day flew by, well after HoM that is. Binn just kept talking and talking. Draco's only relief was poking fun at Potty and Weasel who surrounded Hermione like over bearing brothers.  
  
He ate his dinner quickly, and he saw Hermione do the same. They both left within ten minutes of each other.  
  
"I got your note," Draco told her, leaning against the doorjamb. She nodded. "To answer your first question, 'The Party' is. Well, it's for all four houses. You have to be a seventh year, and sixth years are allowed to go if they're asked by a seventh year. It's a big party that the teachers don't know about. We usually hold it in Hogsmeade."  
  
"How do you know so much?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've been going since my fifth year," he told her. "Anyways, you have to bring a date, or you're not allowed to go. Who asked you again?" he asked.  
  
Hermione replied with a name of a respectable guy.  
  
"You should say yes. Who knows if Justin will ask you."  
  
"Ok. Now onto the other problems. I don't know how to dance!"  
  
Draco smirked. "No way. You've got to be kidding me. You and Krum danced! I saw you."  
  
"Yeah, slow dances. I'm almost positive that they're not going to be a lot of those."  
  
"Oh contraire, you gorgeous thing you," he smirked through the glare he received. "There are quite a few slow dances. It's to try and get couples together. Do you need to work on slow dancing?" he asked sarcastically. He didn't expect her blushing head to not yes. "Now, I'm not going to comment on your blush right now, because any normal person knows how to slow dance, but do remember to keep that under control!"  
  
Hermione nodded and took in a deep breath. "I don't know how to slow dance at all. Viktor took time to tell me that in the 10 minute Howler he sent my house last year."  
  
"Howler?" he had to know.  
  
"After I broke up with him. My mom was beet red with embarrassment and tried to put me through ballroom lessons."  
  
"And?" Draco knew there was still more to this tale.  
  
"The teacher is still in therapy trying to regain movement in his toes."  
  
Draco tried, and failed, to keep in his chuckles. Soon Hermione was giggling with him.  
  
"Hermione, come here." He grabbed his wizard radio and set it on the ground. They had a few hours before curfew. A soft haunting tune began to play.  
  
"Moonlight Sonata," she named automatically.  
  
"Granger!" he called dangerously.  
  
She walked to him, and felt his arms encircle her waist after bringing hers to his shoulders. He loomed over her small frame, and tried to get her to sway slightly to the music. Her back stiffened, and he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. This was going to be a long evening.  
  
"Relax!" he told her for the fiftieth time that evening.  
  
"I'm trying!" she told him.  
  
"Ok, don't talk about it. How about we talk about something else?" he felt a little stiffness leave her bunched-back muscles. Yes! It was working.  
  
"Like what?" she asked, looking up into almost-blue eyes.  
  
"So," he coughed, looking into hers. "You want a few ways to make Justin jealous?" he asked.  
  
Her laughter was gay and light. "Yes please!" he felt her muscles almost completely relax as he told the radio to switch stations as Beethoven ended.  
  
The next music made both of them jump. It was a hard rock station.  
  
"I think we were safer on the other station," she told him. It went back, and a pretty Celtic song came on. They started dancing again, and she saw Draco's trademark smirk grace his lips. "What?" she asked self-consciously, as the old Draco started to resurface.  
  
"Oh, I'm just thinking of ways to get Justin jealous," he told her.  
  
"Tell tell!" Hermione replied, looking up at him.  
  
She was not expecting his arms to leave her waist, travel up her arms, leaving a trail of Goosebumps, grab her wrists, and wrap them around his neck so their body's were un-necessarily close.  
  
"This is supposed to make him jealous?" she asked.  
  
"No," he replied. Letting go of her hands. He moved them down to her waist and spanned it with his fingers. "This is," he finished, closing whatever space was left between them. Hermione's lithe body molded perfectly to Draco's and she blushed. "Granger," he said, his voice husky. "Are you ok?"  
  
She swallowed. "I'm fine," she coughed, as Draco's movements became more sharp and twisting with the music, rather than slow and mellow.  
  
"You sure?' he asked. He saw a grin grace Hermione's lips. She practically plastered her body to Draco's as they swayed to the violent beat of Mozart.  
  
"Will this make him jealous?" she asked, her voice slightly breathy and soft as a whisper. Draco nodded sharply.  
  
"I," he coughed, slowing their movement down. "I think you got it."  
  
Hermione grinned and twirled out of his arms. Then a thought struck her and she turned back to herm. "What about .erm. fast dances?" she asked him.  
  
Draco thought a moment and turned the station with a flick of his wand. A wizarding band that was trying to make it in the muggle world came on the radio. Hermione started to sing with them and dance. Draco was blown away by her soft and melodic voice. "I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know."  
  
There was an instrumental and all thought the beat was not fast, Hermione's body swayed to the music perfectly, as if the way she danced set the tempo of the song. The song ended, and she grinned sheepishly at him. "I didn't mean to sing. I love that song."  
  
Draco opened his mouth and then closed it again. The next song started. "Just dance," he told her. For the rest of the evening he was mesmerized by the movement of her body.  
  
*Little girl dance for me - Little girl dance for me* ((authors note: excuse the pun. hehe))  
  
Draco ditched his date as soon as he got to Hogsmeade. Pansy understood. They had an agreement. To their families, they were a couple. To some of the outer circle, they were a couple.  
  
"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous! Always complaining, always complainin! If money is sucha problem, well, they've got mansions. Maybe we should rob them!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Muggle music. The theme was muggle too. Everyone was loving the theme. He went over to Pansy and grasped her hand. She giggled flirtatiously at him, and rolled her eyes at Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Draco, love?" she asked in her sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you be a dear and get me a butter beer?"  
  
Draco nodded, and went over to the refreshments table. Potter was standing there, throwing death glares out onto the dance floor. He followed his eyes and saw Neville bring Ginny Weasley into his arms. "Well, well, well! I never thought Potter would be the type to wish death onto anyone, let alone a fellow Gryffindor! What, is she cheating on you with Longbottom?" The trademark smirk pissed Potter off.  
  
"Sod off, Mal-Ferret!" Harry replied grumpily, finishing his butter beer. He left Draco standing there, barely able to hold in his glee.  
  
'Now that I've gotten to Potter, nothing can ruin this night,' he thought, grinning to himself. A slow song came along, and he saw Hermione walk by with a tall blonde holding her hand. They moved onto the dance floor, and the blonde drew Hermione to him.  
  
No, Hermione didn't need lessons. She was rather good, actually. She could bat her eye lashes just enough to get any man's blood arm. She could chuckle daintily and giggle gaily! Draco took pride in what he saw out there.  
  
She wore a dark blue shirt, to match her eyes, and a pair of hip clinging bell bottoms. The shirt stopped about two centimeters above her belly button. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms went to her was. They circled around, and Draco watched her every move; where she lifted her head to brush his sandy locks out of his eyes, where she blushed prettily when he commented on something or other.  
  
'Note to self,' he though. 'Work on that bloody blush!'  
  
Hermione turned toward him and looked over to wave at Weasley. Her date winked at Malfoy and moved his hand down and grabbed her butt. She jumped, and Draco saw red. He started to walk toward them, but was stopped by what Hermione did.  
  
The boy held his reddening cheek. "Stupid Mudblood!" he gasped.  
  
Hermione curled her hands into fists. "Bite me," she replied evenly. She turned. "Wait," she called back. "I don't want rabies."  
  
A few people applauded as she stormed from the room. Draco followed her out.  
  
A teary-eyed Hermione sat outside looking at the Moon. "I blew it, didn't I?" she asked without looking up.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah. You did."  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, her warm breath fogging the air.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You mean, you're not angry?"  
  
"Not at you! That guy! Merlin. Even I know not to do that on a first date!"  
  
I can't believe I smacked him," Hermione said, what she did finally dawning on her.  
  
"The look on his face was priceless," he told her. "IF you hadn't, I would have punched him."  
  
"Oh, is Draco-Waco a wittle bit jeawous?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"NO!" Draco said a little bit too quickly. "No one treats a girl like that! It's rude," he finished.  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied, a little forlorn.  
  
Another slow song came on and Hermione stood up and grabbed Draco. "Dance with me," she told him.  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Bull!" she pulled him to his feet, and placed his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him, and they began to sway to the music.  
  
"You know, if you hadn't smacked him, I would have ruined it all," Draco said, looking down at her.  
  
"How so?" her muffled voice came vibrating up his chest.  
  
"If I had punched him because he had called you a," he swallowed, "A Mudblood." his voice trailed off.  
  
"You called me that once," she said.  
  
"I know. I didn't know what a wonderful girl you were." Draco smiled. They continued to sway and he was astonished at her dancing skills. He knew she was a good dancer from her lessons, but he never imagined she could spring tears to his eyes the way she smiled so innocently up at him, or how she knew exactly how to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He smiled down at her again, a smile full of caring, and he wished life would always be like this. *Slowly move your hips, and roll circles slowly.*  
  
Authors note: FINALLY!!! GRRRRRRRR!! I started typing this freakin Wednesday last week! I finished probably Monday. But then I got GROUNDED and had to wait till today. I started chapter five and then lost the damn thing. *sigh* I'm so bogged down with school and stuff. easy, but it's still time consuming. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. And here is the plus for the reviewers!! Mystical Stormz. Sorry it took me so long to update!! Thank you very much! Allee Kat: Hermione rocks, and I think I splay her kinda weirdly in this *sweatdrop* This one is a tad longer than the others. But I wish they were longer! Julie: it's not about the reviews. It's if I don't get that many I won't update. IT does take me a while to write 2 thousand words.. Unless I'm REALLY on a roll, and I type much faster than I write with a pen. And I've told myself that I am going to write it out first, so I can have a copy of the updated version with me if I want to write on it and I'm not sitting at my computer. Akira Gown: Now I have 23!!! I'm SO HAPPY!!! Hehe. I know this fic isn't THAT good, but this many reviews for 3 chapters is pretty nice. At least for me *bounces happily* I wish I had it as easy as Hermione. Draco will *eventually* fall for her, and even though it will be tough on her and they're will be warps. ((this is gonna be a looooooooong story.. There are SO many lyrics!! *giggle*)) The hair is awesome. I have friends who dye their hair like that all the time, and that particular hair is from one of my bestest friends, Kathy, who is like an older sister. I'm sorry!! I hope the scene change is more clear here.. Hermione ((as you'll see in the NEXT chapter)) is having a lot of doubts and trouble with her new self. that is, if I can find that damn *slipped. and I'm too lazy to push the delete button* copy I started. I found out Adam actually hates Harry Potter so that might be the reason he's making fun of me so much. *SSIIIGH*** Thank you for reviewing so much. it's awesome *happy giggle* Draco's Gal: Yeah, but I don't think she notices that yet. Naeginnie6 sorry it's so short. I am not good for writing big.. just check out "Red Haired Goddess."  
  
Now, wonderful reviewers, I include anyone whose reviewed the last chapter up to date in the next one! It's nice, you get mentioned, AND I get an awesome chance to tell you all how much I LOVE the fact that you care enough to review!! *bounces with joy* Oh, and on a new note. I saw Harry Potter 2 this weekend. TOM FELTON IS SO FLIPPIN HOT!!!! The movie was tight!! Totally kick butt.. Better than the first, in my opinion. *shudders thinking of the spiders.* Kinda lame special effects with the car scene and Fawkes looks like it's made out of clay, but other than that. it's so awesome. Their voices are so deep, accept Ron's at parts, where it's all cute and high pitched *giggle* Anyways, See it. it's good. And review, because if I don't have 27, then the next chapter won't come out!! *giggle* Later loves. 


	5. Just an Authors note guys Just an author...

"Teachings of Seduction"  
  
By: Gemini  
  
Chapter. wait, just an authors note??  
  
Hiya guys. It's me.. Now, this is just an Authors note, and I know how much you guys hate these things, but I don't know what to do here. I haven't written on this story for god knows how long, and as much as I love it, I'm not sure if I should continue on it or not. So if you all would be so kind to review or email me and tell me if I should keep it going or not, I would thank you dearly. I mean, I have some of it still planned out in my mind and such, and it is a prequel for "Red Haired Goddess" but I don't really know if it's good enough to continue on. So please, tell me, alright? I know this is a short note, but I'll keep track of the reviews I get on it. I'll tally them up for the ones that say keep going and the ones that say don't. and whatever number wins, well, then that's what I'll do. So please. Yeah. Just review and tell me. Thank you! 


	6. Chapter 5: The Doubts, and the… flirts?

"Teachings of Seduction"  
  
By: Sailor Gemini  
  
Chapter 5: The Doubts, and the. flirts??  
  
Authors note: I had a few really kind people reviewing and telling me to update, so that's what I'm here to do. I would like to thank you guys personally, so I'll do that at the end of this chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
And the chapter begins:  
  
~*~  
  
He was kissing her. His brown locks falling into his eyes as the kiss went on and on. His callused fingers cupped her face. Hermione ended the kiss and smiled up at him. Her eyes closed and she stole another kiss. Justin's hand went from her face down to her waist, and he held her still as his mouth worked over hers. Hermione was a littler nervous and scared by his ergency, but she responded.  
  
Suddenly, the hands at her waist were gentler, and Hermione sighed into the softer mough. The kiss was suddenly more right, and Hermione's arm went around Justin's neck. Her heart raced up as she kissed him. He suddenly ended the kiss and Hermione whimpered, and she opened her eyes. Instead of the green eyes she expected, she was looking into gray ones. She backed out of his arms, and saw Draco in front of her. How.?  
  
"Hermione," she heard him whisper as he stepped forward. "Mione!" His voice became more urgent as his body became fuzzy.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron almost yelled, shaking her. She looked around at the near empty common room  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"Almost three."  
  
"What are you doing up?" she asked him.  
  
"I woke up from a night mare, and I wondered if you had went to bed or not. You were pretty keen on getting your homework done."  
  
"OH yeah," Hermione said, looking down at her half-finished essay.  
  
"Hermione, whats' up with you? You're so different!"  
  
"Justin Flinch-Fletchy said the same thing," Hermione said, grinning.  
  
"And you aren't caring about your grades, but much more on your appearance. It's scary, Mione! Me and Harry feel like we're losing you." He waited a moment. "The old Mione would have corrected me. "Harry and I," she'd say. I don't know anything about this new Hermione, but I'm not sure I like the changes." Ron stood and went up the stairs to his dorm without a look back.  
  
IF he had looked back, he would have seen Hermione's face crumple and her eye fill with tears. She curled into a little ball in the enormous arm chair, and cried. She finally got up and went to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
She wandered by herself all day, skipping both breakfast and lunch. Most people played outside on a warm Sunday, so no one really noticed that she was sitting on the steps all by herself.  
  
Nobody, until Harry walked up. "Mione," he started. "We need to talk."  
  
She nodded and followed him, brushing her short hair out of her eyes. They were soon sitting in front of the lake.  
  
"Hermione? What's with this new you?" she asked him.  
  
"I needed a change is all," she told him, blowing the same piece of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I noticed that."  
  
"Well, aren't you the brightest crayon in the box," she started, smirking over at him.  
  
Harry grinned despite himself. "I always knew you had a sense of humour underneath that book worm you showed everyone else."  
  
"Yeah, well." she looked over at the lake as a squid's tentacle broke the dark water.  
  
"Everyone changes sometimes," Harry told her. "And no matter what, you know that I'll back you 150 percent."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tightly. It was so like him to support her. "Thank you, Harry," she told him, her voice soft. "I don't know if I should really be doing this."  
  
"Do what you want in here," Harry told her, touching right below her left collar bone. "Not in here," he finished, by placing the same finger on her forehead.  
  
"I guess I've kept that part quiet so long that it's hard to hear what she has to say. And I have to admit to myself my brain is just a tad bit bossy."  
  
Harry chuckled that low chuckle that got most girls' hearts racing. "Glad you've finally noticed, Herm."  
  
She looked over at him, with an eye brow raised. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. But I must advise you to be careful. I've seen Malfoy watching you, and quite frankly, it's a bit odd. I mean, he's been horrible to you for so long, and now he's looking at you in a new light. A bit odd, if you ask me."  
  
Hermione's heart wrenched as she wished she could tell Harry everything. "Alright, I'll watch myself."  
  
"Thanks. We're just worried about you, Ron and I."  
  
"There's no reason to be. I have everything under control," she told him, nodding.  
  
"Alright. Well, I better go. Looks like you have a visitor," he grinned, looking over at the tall figure walking toward them.  
  
He stood and left her sitting by the lake, only to be joined a few moments later by her crush.  
  
~And I feel so nervous~  
  
"Hi," he smiled down at her, with one of his hands stuffed nervously into his pocket. "Can I sit?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she told him, flicking that same annoying piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"I know this is going to sound a bit straight forward and personal, and everything," he smiled, taking her breath away. "But why did you give up Head Girl to that. that Slytherin?" She smiled.  
  
"It's just that I was really looking forward to working with you. I mean, sure, Blaise is gorgeous and everything, but she's a complete slacker! I know you and I would have gotten a lot of things done for this school, and all Blaise cares about is if she looks alright."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why, really. It was kind of on a whim." She looked down at her toes. "I can't honestly say if I regret it or not," she started. "I mean, I really just needed a change in my life, and by being Head Girl was not going to help that." Actually, she was being completely honest. If she hadn't given up Head Girl, Draco wouldn't have helped her.  
  
He grinned charmingly at her. "I have to agree. And I really like the change." He reached his hand up and touched the lock covering her eyes, only to lift it and push it behind her ear. "It doesn't make much sense, to be honest. I always thought that you would try and blend with the crowd, instead of stand out like you are doing now. It's nice, really. I saw you dancing with that Romeo a few nights ago. You wouldn't know how Jealous I was of you!"  
  
Her eyes opened wide, and she looked up at him with her eye brows raised. "Really now?"  
  
He laughed. "Yeah. I was jealous that you got to hit the bastard." She couldn't help but giggle and he grinned down at her. She had to bite back a 'Draco said the same thing' before she remembered the strange dream she had the night before.  
  
"I dreamed of you last night," Hermione informed him.  
  
"Really now? So, was it a sex dream?" he grinned down at her and she smiled back up at him.  
  
"No, sicko," she grinned at him, smacking his knee lightly. "Just a dream." she trailed off. Then her stomach rumbled.  
  
"Hey, I know you skipped meals today, and it's not good. Even if you are trying to loose wait. I see those pants are getting bigger," he commented. What he didn't know was Draco had made these pants huge the day before.  
  
"I'm not skipping meals intentionally," she told him, shocked. "I just had stuff to do is all."  
  
"Well, I'll walk you to the kitchens?" He asked, standing and reaching out a hand to help her up. She grabbed it gratefully, standing herself up.  
  
"Thanks, but no. I'm a big girl, I can do it myself," she grinned, patting her hips. "I'll talk to you later, though?" she asked him, hopefully.  
  
"Definitely," he smiled down at her.  
  
She walked off, trying her best not to strut like Draco did, as she smiled up at the heavens.  
  
~Cuz I know your worth it~  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked into the library and saw Hermione hunched over a book. Hadn't he told her not to come here so much? He decided to walk over to her and see what she was doing.  
  
As he walked up behind her, she started humming a song to herself, and he stopped, letting the musical sound wash over his ears. He saw her dip her quill into the ink and write something else in the book. His trademark smirk came to his lips as he recognized the book. Her diary.  
  
He stood right behind her and silently read something over her shoulder. Kissing. something about kissing. He grinned, good naturedly (we hope) and reached over her shoulder and grabbed the book, flipping it to a blank page. He walked quickly to the seat next to her, and acted like he was reading the blank page. He wiggled his eye brows up and down a bit as he acted like he was turning the page. "Mione! You feisty thing, you!"  
  
He watched her face go beat red and he tried his best not to laugh.  
  
"Malfoy, if you don't give that back to me, right this instant!" She whispered furiously, scooting her chair as close to his without making too big of a scene, and she reached over and tried to grab the book from his grasp. He turned in his chair, and she ended up just grabbing his cloak, which she curled her fist around.  
  
"You'll do what?" he asked her, grinning over his shoulder as he hid the book from her view and acted like he was turning yet another page.  
  
"Draco!" she whimpered. "Please don't read that." As she saw his grin, she practically threw her self at him, and landed half in his lap, while reaching with one hand to try and reach grab the diary. His longer arm were drawn out tight as the other one held her around the waist trying to keep the diary away from her.  
  
"Kissing, eh?" he asked, making a kissy face at her, and another blush stained Hermione's cheeks. She had been writing about her dream and how different the two kisses had been. She tried to use her body weight to help her and she reached as far as she could.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at the desperation on her face, and Hermione stopped for a moment, relishing in the sound. It wasn't too often that he laughed. She just looked at him and he looked back down at her, searching her blue eyes. She smiled up at him as his arm loosened and she reached over and snagged her diary.  
  
"You little brat!" he growled playfully and she squealed as she tried to get out of her chair as quickly as she could. His arms reached out and he grabbed her around the waist tickling her.  
  
Her giggles were high pitched as she squirmed to get away from his tickling onslaught. "Please stop," she tried to breathe out but it was interlaced with giggles.  
  
"Not until you apologize for being a brat," he muttered against her ear, and grabbed above her knee cap making her squeal.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally got out.  
  
"For what?" he asked, pressing his hand into her side and wiggling his fingers.  
  
She felt tears almost come to her eyes and she tried to breathe. "For being a brat."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't think your sincere."  
  
"Draco!" she squealed out, trying to wiggle away from him. "I'm sincere! I'm sincere!"  
  
He stopped, and she relaxed her back against his chest and she tried to catch her breathe. He smiled against her hair, and rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
"Draco," she muttered, starting to stir. "I have to go. We can't do this here, you know that."  
  
"I know, Mione," he whispered. "I know. We've both got reps to keep up, right?" he asked, as she moved her chair back to it's original position.  
  
"Exactly." She watched him stand up and she smiled up at him. "I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Don't count on it," he smirked and winked at her, while walking away.  
  
Hermione sighed, looking over at the diary. She flipped it open to the last entry and read about how she thought Draco's kiss had felt so right in the dream, before she shut it and slammed it into her bag as she watched Draco's back leave the Library.  
  
~You're worth it, yeah~  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Wow!!!!! I wrote that all in one day!!! Thank you guys for reviewing and making my muse wake up!! I bet she hates you now, but I will love you forever. I wrote so much. Wow, I'm so proud. Ok, so it's only like 2000 words, but still. wow. So much I've written *as I go into Yoda mode* And now for you nice happy wonderful reviewers *BIG HAPPY SMILE!!!!*  
  
Yay!! I had 7.5 people telling me to review (there's a .5 because one person told me to twice. *happy grin*) Alice: yeah, I emailed you. and if you read this and then read the email I would like to apologize greatly for the randomness there. It happens. As I said in it, blame the pepsi. for some reason it shot straight to my head and gave me a sugar high.. Totally weird -.-* Sam: thank you for reviewing twice, it made me smile, and I do plan to continue now. Moonbeam: thank you! I don't really think I'm that good, but writing is a wonderful thing. CheerPrincess: now that lesson "Write for yourself" is thee best lesson out there. Another author told me that a few days before. It was nice having someone else tell me that. And that's what I'm doing now. I am writing for myself, and I know some people actually want to read it (which is always good too ^_^) Tom4Eva: Yeah, I know Draco is OOC but considering this is my first Draco/anyone besides me **check out Warrior of the Stars or A trip to America (shudder)** so I'm not really sure how to write him. Lavinia: Hiya! I love how many keep goings I got. It definitely made me smile.  
  
Now for people who reviewed for chapter 4: Rebecca: I loved writing that dance scene. It made me happy ^_^  
  
Ju: I'll go on now, thanks  
  
Queen Li: Glad you liked it *smile*  
  
Jenie: Thank you for pointing that out!! I never really thought of it. I didn't at all, actually. I mea, they could have gotten caught really easy, and I totally overlooked that. Wow. Now I feel dumb *hides face* Kudo points for catching it for me though! That's how I like my reviews. where they try and HELP me. not just say "wow, cool. update soon"  
  
Jen Drake: Glad you like it!  
  
Alison224: I dunno about cuteness, but it's really fun to write now that my muse woke up *smile*  
  
Green_poet830: dunno about Draco and Hermione being the best. I absolutely love Draco Ginny. I think that's my fave  
  
Silver Pheonix: Well, they're not together. He was just supporting her there..  
  
Arashi Shoujo: thanks! I know it's not that original or anything, but I love writing it anyway.  
  
And finally, one of my favorite reviewers: Akira Gown: I loved the Mah Dahling!! It makes me laugh even though I read this review how many months ago. *happy happy smile* Linkin Park rocks!!!! I was listening to that c.d. when I wrote that part. but I do have a question. does Mozart have violent beats in his songs?? I think so, but I'm not sure *grin* I think that it is a Viktor thing to do to send a Howler. it's mean, but hey. I didn't like him too much in the book anyway, so it works *grin* I went skating with Adam (the one that hates HP) and I told him I had wrote on this story and he started cracking up and asking me if I was still working on that porno. Tom got a haircut?? I know he's a complete hottie.. drool worthy to the extreme!!! I saw a guy at the skate-ing rink today and he looked kind of like him, and he was so graceful. I swear, you had to MOP up the drool. But send me that URL if you read this. I'll try and get a hold of you and tell you I've updated (cuz it's been absolute ages, I know)  
  
Now that that's done. Please review. and if you'd like, I can send an email out telling you when I update. Thank you for taking the time to read this story!!! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Green Monster

"The Teachings of Seduction"  
  
By: the ALMIGHTY ONE with the POWER to rule ALL in the story  
  
Chapter six: The Green Monster  
  
Authoress note: Wow, I can't believe I'm writing on this already. It makes me happy. I really should be working on Can't Get Enough Of You.. Gosh, that last chappie was so short!! Not even 2 thousand words. arg. drives me insane. *wonders how long her chapters in the story are and then laughs* the last chapter was BARELY 2000 words. like 2087 or something *grins* Well I'm going to apologize right now if this chapters a tad depressing.. I'm listening to Marylin Manson's remake of "Sweet Dreams" awesome song, if you like hard rock and the original. The first time I heard it was in "Life as a House" which is an AWESOME movie. Has to be like one of my top three favorite movies right now.. If you haven't seen it, you really should. and if you have, didn't you just love the shower scene?? "I'm not gay... I mean, Hello!!" Hayden is so hot. Black hair with Blue, A libret, and dark make up. excuse me while I faint in my drool. please oh please don't let me drown.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. nothing. not even the plot because it's probably not original. dammit  
  
~*~  
  
He stared down at Hermione as she glared back up at him. Their first fight since. well, since they became "friends".  
  
"What are you talking about," Hermione snapped, glaring back up at him.  
  
"Just what I mean. You're not ready yet."  
  
"Who asked you anyways? If I didn't know any better." her voice trailed off and she poked him in the chest and turned away. He caught her wrist and she turned back.  
  
"If you didn't know any better what?" he asked icily, still holding her hand.  
  
"I'd say you were jealous," she told him, her breath just as icy as she wrenched her hand away. Draco tried to take his eyes off her as she strutted away from him. The same strut he used while trying to keep his cool. Maybe she was around him too much. As that thought crossed his mind his lips twitched at the effort not to sneer.  
  
"You wish," he breathed softly, watching her disappear behind the door and heard a piece of paper crumple in his hand as it fisted itself. The thoughts were running rapid fire through his head as he looked down to the piece of paper. Me; jealous of that Hufflepuff trash? Yeah right. Not in a million years.  
  
His hands opened the crumpled piece of paper and he read the words inscribed for the second time.  
  
"Hermione-  
  
Hey. It's me, Justin. I know this is going to seem really weird and I can't believe I'm writing this to you in a note. But do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? We could go for a butter beer and then hang out at Zonko's or something. I mean, we're all going this weekend, and we'd probably see each other there. But I wanted to go with you, and just be with you; alone. I'm going to end this before I embarrass myself any further. If you want to go, meet me in the Great Hall, say 10:30 Saturday morning? Thanks a lot, Mione. I'd love for us to go. Bye,  
  
Justin."  
  
Hermione had been joyful and practically bouncing around outside as she showed him her note. She had stopped almost instantly at the scowl that had appeared on Draco's face.  
  
"She's not ready," he said to himself, ripping the note slowly in half and then let it scatter in the wind, walking back toward the castle. Crabbe and Goyle stopped him as he slowly got nearer to the Slytherin common room. As he neared them, they looked dumbly at each other.  
  
"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked him.  
  
"Nothing, you git. Go away." Draco glared at them both, and they blinked stupidly before going in the general directions of the kitchens; they still needed to figure out how to get in there.  
  
He watched them go, shaking his head with disgust before turning to the snake guarding the entrance to his common room. "Power over honor," he told it and the snake let him into the icy room he called home most of the year.  
  
He saw a fire and let out a sigh, before running his fingertips through his hair. If Malfoy's could "plop" anywhere, it would have been how Draco fell into his seat. But we can consider what he did as "graceful falling". As his fists clutched at his side, he stared coolly around the room. His lips were set in a sneer as he scoffed at anything that moved. How could... He couldn't even describe what was going on with him.  
  
The fight they had replayed in his head over and over and he finally closed his eyes to try and block it out. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with it, and he couldn't figure out why he should care. "She can go out with who ever she pleases," he tried to reason with himself, hissing it out through clenched teeth. "It's not any of my business."  
  
"Of course it's not, dear," he could hear a mirror across the room call out. He turned to look at it and stared defiantly at the image he saw. He stood and crossed the room, glaring at the reflection. He shook his head and the blonde hair started to slowly fall into his eyes, and he raised a hand to flick the hair up. His eyes were gray, and an unnatural gray at that. They slowly narrowed till they became silver slits and he heard a voice cough behind him.  
  
"I think I see a bit of green in there," a girl voice told him. He refocused his eyes and saw Pansy start to slide toward him.  
  
"What are you talking about Parkinson?" he asked her as she now stood, watching his movements in the mirror. She had the nerve to laugh.  
  
"Do you really have to ask? You're jealous!"  
  
It was Draco's turn to laugh, and it made her wince how cold the sound was. She turned to see him as his lips were in half a sneer, half a smirk. "Me? Malfoy, jealous? I'm sorry Parkinson, but where do you get off?" he asked slowly, enunciating each word as if she were as half witted as Goyle.  
  
She looked taken aback for a moment, but her own cool demeanor slowly slid over her face. "Don't play stupid, you prat." She watched the visible shock quickly turn into a controlled anger. He stepped toward her, slowly making her back up until she reached out and touched a wall behind her. She tilted her chin and tried to look confident under his icy glare.  
  
"You better watch your tongue, Parkinson," he warned her. "You might not know where it'll end up next."  
  
She bit her lip for a second and Draco was instantly reminded of how Hermione did the same thing when she was nervous. As he backed off of her, Pansy opened her eyes wide with surprise. "You are jealous, aren't you?" she whispered, following him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and tried to slowly open herself up to him, hoping he would follow suit.  
  
He looked over at his shoulder at her as her soft voice echoed in the dungeon. He flicked his eyes down to where her hand was placed on his shoulder, and he rolled it quickly, trying to shove it off. "Piss off," he told her.  
  
She heard a laugh leave her lips. "Who'd have known," she said to herself as she shook her head. "This is bloody insane, Malfoy," she told him. He looked up at her, his gaze hooded. "Are you telling me.?" her voice trailed off and Malfoy sneered.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked her, his voice cool and cutting.  
  
"I think I'm right! You actually care for this mudblood don't you?" She asked him, using the insult to try and invoke a reaction in him.  
  
It worked, as Draco stood again, towering over her petite frame. "I told you to piss off," he breathed through clenched teeth.  
  
She laughed in his face and scratched the back of her neck, looking up at him. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Draco let out a breath and sat heavily on a table. He heard it creak in protest and buried his head in his hands. "I don't ruddy know," he whispered through his hands and Pansy sat on the arm of a chair next to him, placing a friendly arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You can start by talking to her about it? Granger's not that bad you know," Pansy said, almost wrinkling her nose at the way she sounded. If anyone heard her she'd never be able to live it down.  
  
"She's not. She's fun, smart, caring, kind, and bloody gorgeous!" Draco exploded, jumping up again. "And so innocent, Merlin! It drives me mad just thinking about her laugh." his voice trailed off and he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. The mirror clucked in protest.  
  
"So what's got your knickers in a twist?"  
  
"Flinch-Fletchley, the ruddy bastard, is taking her out to Hogsmeade this weekend." his voice trailed off and if his eyes had magic laser powers, the green and silver carpet would be dancing in orange and yellow flames.  
  
Pansy tilted her head to the side, trying to think. "Isn't.everyone going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" she asked.  
  
Draco nodded, a sneer forming on his lips. "But he asked her to go with him alone. Take her out for a bloody butter beer." His gray eyes had a storm brewing in them.  
  
"So how about we go, and make them jealous?" Pansy asked, the idea pouncing on her. "I mean, we should make an appearance anyway," she reasoned with him, chewing on her thumb nail. "I know Mummy Dearest has been worried about our engagement lately. It'll calm her nerves some, I bet."  
  
Draco looked over at her, his eyes unreadable as his blonde hair fell over it. "You're serious?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "And if Flintchydoodle what's his face does anything uncalled for you can hex him into nothingness, alright?" she asked him. An evil smirk fell over Draco's features and it made her wince.  
  
"Deal," he said his voice deadly calm.  
  
~*~  
  
*Don't start running, I know where you hide. Don't start lying, I can read your mind.* ~*~  
  
Pansy felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten and she winced slightly, leaning over to whisper at him for the third time in the last few minutes. "He's a git, we know this," she told him. "Calm down or you're going to blow everything." She placed a smug smile on her face and turned to glare at the youngest Weasley girl who was being towed around by that fat Longbottom.  
  
Draco tried to relax as he saw Justin step nervously about, holding his hands. He saw another glare being directed at Justin, and he watched her eyes flick up to hold his. She stared into his own for a moment before Draco could place a name with the face. Hannah was glaring at Justin. He could have laughed as it all started to fit in place. Justin dumped Hannah because of Hermione.  
  
He watched a blush stain her cheeks and he turned to whisper something in Pansy's ears. "You'll never guess. We have another jealous party," he told her.  
  
She raised a delicately plucked eyebrow. He nodded toward the blonde girl with pigtails. "Her," he said coolly. Pansy understood almost instantly and nodded slowly. "He dumped her for Granger, I take it?"  
  
"That's how it seems," he started. He would have continued if the doors hadn't opened that moment, with the Dream Team coming in slowly. Hermione's chin was titled slightly, and she strutted slowly in front of Potter and Weasley.  
  
She looked over at Draco for a moment, and she let a smirk slide onto her features. His eyes trailed down her body for a moment, deliberately, and a smirk of his own filled his features. As his eyes finally trained back to her face he noticed a small blush fill her cheeks. It faded quickly and Draco had to look again to see if it was really there or not.  
  
He sneered at Potter and then through a look of contempt mixed with disdain over at Weasley before he grabbed Pansy roughly around the waist and led her out side to the carriages before he saw the look on Flinch Fletchley's face when Hermione walked up to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco love," Pansy purred softly, sliding up next to Draco. He tried not to feel nauseated by how her body felt against his as his arm clamped around her waist. He tore his eyes away from Flinch-Fletchley to Pansy.  
  
"What?" he asked her, wanting to resume glaring at the Hufflepuff that was slowly tearing down Hermione's walls.  
  
"You wanted to make them jealous, didn't you?" she asks him, her voice a breathy whisper .  
  
Draco nodded slowly, his trademark smirk on his lips. He pulled his cloak up and ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was straight. "Let's do this."  
  
Pansy nodded slowly, making sure her smile was pasted correctly on her lips. She reached on arm up and patted her hair self consciously. "I look alright?"  
  
"You bloody always look alright," he told her, his voice cold. "Are we going to do this or not?"  
  
Pansy responded by grabbing his hand, pulling him toward the center of Zonko's where Justin was making Hermione giggle. He had to make a true effort not to smile as he saw her wearing the jeans he had ripped a hole in. Pansy saw his lip twitch and she nudged him in the side.  
  
"Oh Drakkie-kins!" Pansy squealed, jumping over to some abstract thing. She tugged on his hand and his slow drawl followed her. Hermione flicked her head, with an amused eyebrow raised.  
  
He felt his lips smirk as they went into a classic routine. "What?" he asked her making sure his arm was visible around her waist.  
  
"Wouldn't be the most perfect thing ever to drop in Potter's cloak?" her harsh giggle echoed over the noise of the crowd.  
  
"Very droll," he said, picking it up and looking at it. It could seem useful. He could always set it off in a class, and blame Potter. That sounded like more fun anyway. "Love, we need to go. I want to get to Honeydukes soon before they run out of sugar quills." He pulled on her from behind and she giggled as her back hit his chest. He wrapped her arms around her waist and placed his face in her hair, making kissing sounds.  
  
"Draco!" she giggled. "Stop making a scene!"  
  
Draco heard another female voice and smirked, thankful he was hidden in Parkinson's hair.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy," her voice called out. "Wouldn't want to make a scene would you? How about you just go get a room instead? That seems like something you would do."  
  
Draco lifted his head out of her hair in time to see Justin chasing after Hermione's strut. He let a grin stay on his lips for a little too long as he paid for the joke item. Pansy had to nudge him in the ribs before he coughed and went normal again.  
  
Mission Accomplished, he told himself as he saw Hermione fuming, standing outside the Three Broomsticks.  
  
*Just do everything I taught you to, I got you where I want you.*  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
Authors note: OH GOD!!!!!!!!!! I NEVER EXPECTED TO TAKE THAT LONG!! I am so freakin freakin freakin sorry!! *falls over herself, apologizing* I promise that the next update will be a huge amount quicker!! Its just.I don't really have a real excuse besides that finals were this week and I've been horribly busy lately! But I just want to let you know that since it's now officially summer (or will be next week) I'll have a huge amount of time for my writing.!!  
  
And now for those lovely LOVELY people who reviewed the last chapter *smile*  
  
Elvin Ice Angel: hey! I'm glad you decided to find my story (however randomely. *laughs*) and I do love Herm/Draco although not near as much as I love Draco/Gin. they're jus SO cute!! *laughs* Thank you for reviewing, and I hope this chapter is good enough for you *smile*  
  
Aku_Neko: I love writing Draco and I really hope that this chapter isn't so OOC. *soft smile* and I would have loved it if Ron walked in on them kissing, but what's the fun in that? They're not ready to kiss yet! They're *coughs* kind of fighting at the moment. cuz Draco's *slaps a hand over her mouth and then whispers through the fingers* jealous!!!  
  
Superhpfreak: Thank you!! I never really thought this was that well written, but I have definitely enjoyed writing it. *big smile* I hope you enjoy reading the rest of this.  
  
Cari Green: I'm glad you enjoy this story! It's such a pleasure writing for fans who actually like my work ^.^  
  
Kerbi: I hope you do like this *grin* and no, we can't screw Justin (we want Draco!! *laughs insanely*) he's a huge plot aspect thingy. (even though this story was written with no pre-writing whatsoever. I should probably do that, don't you think?) hehe.. I like the diary spell idea! I wish I could do that ....  
  
I think my friends would approach me if I made drastic changes like Mione- luv did. Mind you, they'd all probably be the way that Ron did it, but still. It takes a lot of courage to tell your friends things they don't want to hear, and I hate doing it. But I think that you're friendship becomes stronger because of it.  
  
*starts to giggle and pats Akira's purdy little head* Ron, NO! If you touch her I promise you you'll be stuck in a yaoi story with Duo Maxwell and his closet! *starts to plot the story in her mind and watches him walk away slowly a pout on his face*  
  
Ah, well, as much as I'd like to reply to the rest of your BEAUTIFULLY written review, I need to post this! I love you so very very much and I can't wait to read your review for this chapter! *big grin*  
  
SilverDragoN780: Hiya Alice!! Yeah, Pepsi goes to my head REALLY fast *starts to giggle* see, after writing the first para or so of this story I ended up leaving it alone for the past month or so *big sweat drop* and then Mom brought home Pepsi Twist two nights ago, and this is the result! Y'know what? French music is kinda creepy! *laughs* but for some strange reason I can't stop listening to it. *sigh* I don't even SPEAK French.. Wow, I'm getting a lot of Déjà vu. *looks around all creeped out like* alrighty, well, now that you've got a screen name I'd love to write something with you *big smile*  
  
~*~  
  
So guys, if you review (OMG THE EVIL FRENCH SONG IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!) you get a written thank you! Reviews are great, but criticism kicks butt (especially if they are very very nice about it! I don't want to make an ass of myself in front of you all, especially since I don't catch a lot of things till sweethearts out there point them out for me!!)  
  
I hope the next chapter will come sooner and you should read some of my other stories as well! I love you all,  
  
Alexandria 


	8. Chapter 7: The Apologies

"Teachings of Seduction"  
  
By: Gemini  
  
Chapter 7: The Apologies  
  
Authors note: I don't own anything. And I hope this chapter won't take so long to write. I really hope you guys didn't care how I portrayed Pansy in the last chapter. I usually really hate her, but hey, I thought it'd be fun and useful to write her like that. So yup. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.I know this update has taken WAY Forever, but my summer was just so BUSY ^______________^ I got a steady boyfriend, and schools started back up (which is so HARD .) but I hope you all accept my DEEPEST apologies *bows waaaay low*  
  
~*~  
  
"But Mione!" Justin's voice called to her, making her turn back to him. "I wanted to spend Saturday morning with you," he said, almost in a whiny voice.  
  
She raised an eyebrow as she watched him walk toward her, and interlaced his fingers with her, but she couldn't help smiling back for a moment. She tugged her hands away and shook her head no. "I can't. I have a prior arrangement."  
  
Justin crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted.  
  
Hermione smirked, that smirk she had picked up from Draco, and ran a hand through her hair. She brushed it out of her eyes and shook her head no again.  
  
"Ok.fine. Just send me a message. I'll be in the library," her told her, and turned on his heel, making his way through a bunch of first and second years.  
  
Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, and ran another impatient hand through her hair, before turning in the opposite direction and going towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"What's the password, Dearie?"  
  
Hermione sighed, and tried to remember it. Oh yes. "Chocolate".  
  
The woman in the painting got a dreamy look on her face as she swung open, and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
A familiar voice called out to her as soon as she walked in. She grinned as she saw it was her best friend Ginny. "Relationships suck," she said. Hermione grinned even more. "Fighting sucks even more," she added, sighing.  
  
The next part Hermione and Ginny said in unison. "But remember: There will always be chocolate."  
  
"What's up with you and Neville?" Hermione asked Ginny, as they sat down on opposite sides of the couch. Ginny rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"What do you think? He went all depressed on me again last night. How does a girl deal?" She asks, sighing.  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Wow. Isn't that strange?"  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes, being brought from her thoughts. "What? What's strange?"  
  
"You." Ginny grinned at the look of confusion on Hermione's face. "Not knowing something."  
  
"Oh shut up," Hermione laughed and then sat up, cracking her back. Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Hey, what time is it?"  
  
"Almost ten forty," Ginny replied, looking at her watch.  
  
Hermione stood up quickly. "Well that means I have to fly. I'm meeting someone at 11."  
  
"Justin?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
Hermione laughed, biting her lip. "No, not Justin."  
  
Ginny pouted somewhat. "Oh. Well, you still have to tell me the details of last weekend you know. You've been so busy! I wanna hear all about it!" she whined.  
  
"Fine, fine," Hermione laughed again, picking up a pillow. "How about after dinner? We'll watch Harry and Ron act like trolls as they try and write that 8 roll potions essay."  
  
Ginny laughed and Hermione threw the pillow at her, turning towards the portrait hole. "See you then."  
  
Hermione climbed out of the hole, and turned back to look at her red haired friend before the portrait swung closed. She wished that she could tell her everything about Draco, but she knew better than that. Hermione sighed again, running another hand through her disheveled hair as she walked down the steps to where she and Draco usually had their lessons.  
  
She looked around outside, over the green grass and felt a frown tugging at her lips as she noticed he wasn't there. She placed her hand over her knees, and hugged them to her chest, staring out at the lake. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, before opening them, and blowing a strand of fading blue out of her eyes. She grinned and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Looks like you'll need to re-dye it soon," a slow drawl came from behind her.  
  
Hermione jumped up quickly, and she turned around. "Draco!"  
  
"Malfoy used to do nicely," he mused, half smirking, as he leaned against the steps.  
  
"Things change," she told him, shrugging slightly. "People change."  
  
"My my, yes they do." His usual smirk stayed on his lips, and she rolled her eyes. She bit back the doubt she felt, and stepped a few steps toward him, drawing him into her arms and hugging him. He stiffly held her, patting her back gently, and she soon pulled away and smiled softly up at him.  
  
"Yes they do," he murmured gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed slightly, and bit her lip, taking a step back from him. "I saw you and Justin together. You didn't seem so happy, storming out of Zonko's like that. What had your knickers in a twist?" he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Don't ask me. Just one of those violent moments when you're filled with rage," she answered, scoffing. "What about you? You and the Pug looked awfully close there," she raised an eyebrow. "Something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Oh, how I'm in deep for Parkinson?" Draco smirked again, running a hand up and over his hair. His smirk grew slightly as he noticed all of his locks were in perfect shape. That always was good news.  
  
Hermione took another step backwards. "So you are?"  
  
Draco sighed gently, his breathe fogging the air. "Course not." Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. "Parkinson and I have an agreement."  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling softly at him. "That I think I can understand." She hoped she didn't look too surprised when he smiled back.  
  
Draco took another step forward and sighed, reaching up to tuck another piece of hair behind her ear. "You're so good at that, Mione," he whispered, looking at her with a gentle look on his face.  
  
"Draco," she whispered out softly, reaching a hand up to grasp the one that strayed on her cheek. "Don't," she whispered, looking at the emotion barely showing in his eyes. "Just don't," she whispered, turning around and moving quickly to the stairs, leading to the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
If I could say what I wanted to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
  
~*~  
  
He reached out and grasped her arm, stopping her from moving anywhere. She stood and looked down on him from the stairs, where she stood a few feet above, and then looked over his shoulder, her eyes widening. "Draco," she murmured, willing him to let go of her arm. She saw Ron and Harry walking up the path from Hagrid's hut, and she pulled weakly to try and get out of his grasp again.  
  
"Don't go, Mione," Draco said, pulling her down a step or two. She tugged again and his fingers tightened around her arm. "I didn't think you would come today," he said, oblivious to the two males nearing them. "I just wanted to apologize."  
  
This stopped her movements, and she looked into his eyes with confusion plastered all over her face. The grip on her arm loosened considerably and Harry's laughing voice could be heard. "Why would you need to apologize?" she asked him, her voice quiet.  
  
"Because you were right. You are ready. I should have seen that, but I'm just selfish." his voice trailed off and she wished she could have heard him continue, but Ron and Harry had shown up.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said, his voice darkening considerably. Ron looked at both Hermione and Draco, noticing the little red mark surrounding where Draco was still holding onto Hermione's forearm.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, ferret boy?" Ron asked, moving forward and ripping Draco's arm from Hermione's.  
  
"None of your business, Weasel breath," he replied back coldly, glaring at him and Harry. "What I do with Hermione" he put emphasis on her first name, "Is none of your business."  
  
"How about we ask Hermione that," Harry started, looking up into Hermione's eyes, and they filled with tears.  
  
"Please," she responded, looking pleadingly at Ron. "Just leave it."  
  
Ron's fist swung quickly, and Hermione leapt at him, trying to block the punch, but Harry grasped her around the waist. "You made her cry, you filthy inbred piece of." the list of insults went on, but Hermione didn't hear anything, fighting to get away from Harry to shove Ron off Draco's body.  
  
Draco didn't fight back, and was soon knocked unconscious. Ron's knuckles were a bloody mess. Harry didn't know what to do, and Hermione was sobbing, her face planted in Harry's chest.  
  
Hagrid was the one that finally tugged Ron off Draco, and Harry finally let Hermione go. She dropped to her knees, and felt a few more tears fall down her cheek. His face looked so cold and white, especially with blood running from his lip and nose. She stood quickly, her fists balled at her side, and she glared coldly at Ron. She turned quickly on her heel, her short hair flying behind her and raced up the steps to get back inside.  
  
She walked quickly towards the library, thinking that if she could just get back to the way she used to be, the smart quiet girl, than none of this would have happened. She stopped walking as she neared it, and placed her back against the wall. She rested her head on the wall, and lifted it up hitting it repeatedly against it a few times, before sliding down it, and hugging her knees to her chest again.  
  
She rested her forehead atop her knees and cried silently for a few moments, her sobs making her body tremulous. Soon they started to shake her whole body, and dry sobs could be heard. "God dammit," she whispered. "How could I have been so stupid? What was I thinking?"  
  
"Hermione," she heard a voice call to her, and she tightened her eyes. That was why she was so stupid. Justin kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she answered, standing quickly, and wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I need to go."  
  
She stood and quickly fled to the common room. "Ch- chocolate," she sniffled out the password, and the Fat Lady smiled apologetically and swung open for her. She stepped inside quickly, and looked around the common room for Ginny. She saw the bright shock of red hair, and started toward her, but then saw that red haired head leaning on someone's shoulder, and she saw Neville sitting with her. One of the few happy moments they still had together, and Hermione had to sigh a little, watching them.  
  
The calm serenity of the common room was soon broken, as the portrait swung open again, and McGonnagal's sharp tone filled the air. Heads turned to watch as she pulled the 7th year Weasley in by his ear, yelling about his stupidity. "Put the poor young man in the hospital wing! And he didn't even lay a finger on you or provoke you in the slightest. I am disappointed in you, Weasley!"  
  
Harry climbed in after them, and saw Ginny. He ran over to her, and grinned a huge grin. "Oh man Gin! You should have seen it! Ron just beat the bloody crap outa Malfoy! He has to stay in the hospital wing tonight to re-mend his broken nose and cheekbone. Part of your brother's punishment is that he has to let his hand heal on its own. Worth it, I say. He'll have wicked cool scars."  
  
"Potter, shut your mouth before I give you detention as well."  
  
"Professor," Hermione stood up and walked toward them, where McGonnagal had finally released Ron's ear, which was very red tipped. Almost slightly purple, when you looked at it from a certain angle. "Is Drac - Malfoy really in the hospital wing?" she asked, correcting herself quickly.  
  
"Yes, no thanks to this riff raff. Now off with all of you. I suspect you have enough homework to keep you busy. I don't need to give you anymore, do I?"  
  
"No Ma'am," everyone said quickly, turning back to their assignments.  
  
"Good." She turned and left the common room and a few people jumped up to congratulate Ron. He smiled smugly and shook a few second years' hands.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to bad, does it?" One first year asked, looking up in awe at him.  
  
"Not nearly as bad as it should," Hermione interjected, glaring coldly at Ron. "It's his ego that needs to be deflated."  
  
"What's your problem?" Ron asked, glaring back.  
  
"Nothing. Now I need to go get some work done. You should all do the same."  
  
"You don't have any power over us," one of the third years called out.  
  
"Yeah!" another piped up. "You gave away head girl."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Harry said to them, trying to make eye contact with Hermione. "You should still listen to her, as she's your elder. You know that you're supposed to respect your elders, right?"  
  
One of them looked skeptical. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"Good," Harry replied. "Then do it and get to work."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione faked sick, not that anyone believed her. Ron had detention - with Snape, and she had no sympathy for him. She didn't go to dinner and feigned sleep when the girls all came up to bed. She felt slightly guilty about Ginny. The young girl understood though, and Hermione promised that they would talk tomorrow morning when she felt better.  
  
Hermione tiptoed down the dormitory stairs, and looked around the common room. No one was awake, and the dying embers of the fire made shadows dance along the walls.  
  
She moved towards the portrait and looked around again. She smiled fondly at her school colors, and pulled her robe tightly around herself. It was after hours, and she was going to have to be careful if she didn't want to be caught.  
  
It took her a little longer than normal getting there, as she was trying to be quiet. She had one almost run in with Mrs. Norris, before she turned down a different corridor. But finally she neared the Hospital Wing. The door was cracked slightly open, so she slipped through. She winced as the door creaked when it opened a little more. "Ok, Mione, time to lose some weight," she whispered to herself and looked along the beds for a lump. The light the door crack created made her see one in the far left corner occupied.  
  
She moved quickly towards it, almost tripping on the way. She finally made it to the bed side, and she saw Draco's face turned away. She felt sadness creep over her face and she walked to the other side of his bed and saw his face. She moaned gently and fell to her knees, bringing a hand up to trace lightly across his bruised cheek. "Oh Draco," she murmured and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
She looked at him a moment more, and felt a sob come up. She tried to say silent, but more tears crept down her cheeks and with those tears sobs came. She threw herself over Draco's chest, and cried into her arms and into his blanket. She cried because she couldn't control herself these days, tears coming all the time. She cried because her priorities were all out of order. She cried for Ron, and Harry, and Ginny, and all the lies she was telling them. But mainly she cried for Draco, and her hurt heart. "I'm so sorry Draco," she whispered again, bringing her head up to look into his bright gray eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Authoress note: WOW!!!!!!!!!! Ahhh!! I FINALLY FINISHED!!! Yay. Go me. Lmao. Two nights ago I was up at midnight writing this (school night, mind you, lol) and Mom woke up.the computer is right next to her bedroom, and she lifted my head and was like "Alex, look at the time. Get off." It was sad because I was SO close to finishing, and now I've finally done it. Slight cliffy, but when are my chapters NOT that way? Well, I can't promise a quick update, although I ASSURE you it will be faster than this last one. It took me five months. Took me about a week to write all that. Maybe if I got off my lazy ass and found more time for my writing.*sigh* well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.  
  
And for those of you who did review the last chapter ^_^:  
  
offleewild1: Hiya hun. I hope you enjoy this update.and I like your idea about Crabb.that really should happen. *think think think* lol. I hope to put that in. I think it would make an interesting twist in the story (oh yeah, after all my twists so far, lol). I hope you enjoy this chapter.. :)  
  
Hellothereperson: Hiya. I hope you really enjoy this chapter, and I will try to update more often.  
  
Jen103: Lol. BuMp to you too, hehe. I like what I've done too, to an extent. I'm not sure that its very plausible at all (god knows, lol) and I hope you enjoy this chappy. its kind of interesting, and a lot more serious than any of the other ones. I think this story could have been better written, and I think I'll rewrite it eventually..I dunno. I hope you like it.  
  
Hayley Potter: I hope you still like it, lol. I know there are SO many better written fics out there, but it really touches me that you stopped and read my story. You really have no idea. I love it when people read it and review, especially if they take a certain part of it away with them. This story does have some moral and point to it, as random as it is.and I wrote it on a whim with no prewriting at all, lol.so its all off the top of my head in PURE random thought ^^;;; but there are some nice points that people can take with them.  
  
Skyleia: Lol. I plan to continue with it, actually.just it might take me a really long time. So look for more updates :)  
  
The Goddess of The Demented: *huge blush* oh my god. That's so sweet!! Lol. Wow. Lol. I can't believe how amazed I was at your review, as simple and short as it was. Thank you very much ^_^;;;;;;;;; although I know its not perfection, it was really nice of you to say that. Thank you.  
  
Lady Night: Lol. Sorry it took me so long to update, hun. I know this story must be to die for *rolls eyes* lol. But its not too bad, I hope.  
  
Brandi: I hope I do well with the rest of this story. There are many lyrics left (yes, this is a songfic, lol.I forget quite often and its nice to remind myself) so I think this story is going to continue for a while. Especially since part of it is taken from "Red Haired Goddess" (other fic of mine. This is a prequel to it) so its gonna take a while to finish. I hope I do well with the rest of it. I love the support I get from people like you. :) Thanks a lot. You have no idea what it means to me.  
  
Alexiel Elizabeth Granger: Hiyas, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope the next update will come quickly. You said "Ja ne" Lol!! Yay!!! Go you ^_^ lol. I think its awesome. I lurve the Japanese language ^_____________^;;;  
  
Rage: Thank you for that nice comment, lol. The plot is pretty interesting, although its probably been done to death. Now its my turn to just contribute to the cliché :)  
  
Kerbi: Yeah, I have to do that a lot..rereading stories, I mean. Lol. I'm glad you took the time to reread it though ^___^;; makes me feel all special on the inside. Lmao. That reminds me of my Spanish class.theres this guy that wouldn't work with me and I told him it would touch me deeply if he did, and he grinned at me and was like "yeah? Well, what if I don't WANT to touch you deeply?" it was so great. Then we both cracked up laughing..and then he worked with me, lmao. Anyways. Nice little story of mine (I have a lot of those lol) I hope you enjoyed this.  
  
And yet again, finally, my favoritist reviewer (although I'm not sure if she'll review again because she might have forgetted about me *sniffles*)  
  
Akira Gown: Heh heh *sweatdrops* I don't have much control over the chars, actually.which makes me sad. Ronni is biding his time, as he really doesn't want to see exactly WHAT Duo can do in a closet.lol. *looks over at Ron, who's cowering behind Harry as Duo makes raunchy moves with his hips*  
  
You apologize for taking a long time to review? Well, lemme apologize and BEG forgiveness for not updating for blooooody five months!! I feel like such a prat. But life has been SO hectic! I hope people will forgive me :(.. I just don't know how long it will be until the next update, as much as I'd like to say "Oh! I'll be tomorrow!" I so know better than that.  
  
Happy Late birthday to you! Lol. Yeah..give me two months and then I'll be singing 'Happy Half way through the year birthday to you".. Holy crap, its my boyfriend's have birthday *looks at date* today ^^;;;;;;; lol. Yeah, remember how I said I had two loves? Well.I chose one *looks all sheepish and kicks dirt around* yeah. I love my Alex *grins huge*  
  
It was so amazing! He came to visit in august and I completely fell in love with the boy. Maybe it was the way after playing video games and had a tickle war he leaned over and kissed my forhead, or maybe it was when we went to see a movie and Krista (friend of ours) was pissy in the car, and he said that he was happy, and that it filled him with a lot of joy to be able to go and finally see a movie with me.then he kissed my hand like they did in the movies!!!!!!!! *diiiies* Lol. I dunno. But he's been keeping me WAY up late at night. I dunno how many more of those three in the morning nights I can do and keep up my A in Spanish, lol.  
  
Oh yeah. I absolutely loved the last chapter. It was so great! This one doesn't really compare, sadly enough. Its so serious and was really a guilt chapter because its taken me so long to get my head out of the sand and finally write. And oh I've tried. I had about the first part with Justin up there for ages, and then I FINALLY worked it all out. And then for the next two nights I was extremely busy. I just hope I can reply to all of your review before I have to go dancing tonight with Donovan and Krista ^_^ Oh yeah. And I'm getting the pictures of me and Alex together finally, ..not that you knew anything about that before, lol, so there's really no point to the "oh yeah".well, I'm having my blonde moment of the day. *looks sternly at Draco, telling him to shut up as he says "but..alex..what about that other time earlier today in spanish? And then again in choir? And what about with your history teacher?"* Oh Yeah, Draco, you better keep your mouth shut. Because I'm that almighty author that people sing my name in praise. Uh huh. Don't you dare roll your eyes at me young man, or it will be YOU with Duo in the closet. And Duo'd like that, wouldn't you. Of course you would sweetie! *pats Duo's head* you get a cookie now.  
  
How could you NOT be dubbed my favorite reviewer? You are so awesome ^_^ You take the time to write me LONG reviews that are so meaningful and make me laugh. I look for yours after I update, lol. I don't feel complete until I read your review. sad, I know. Lol.  
  
I found a Tamora Pierce book in my bathroom.lol. I think I'll read it later. I've been reading lots of other things lately. Have you ever read anything by Paula Dangizer (dunno the last name, lol) . she wrote "Remember me to Harold Square" and I finally found the sequel to that book. It was so awesome. Lol. You should check her out, because its really funny. It makes me so happy..so very happy. Lol  
  
Oh man. One night at the END of the summer I was with my best friend Krista.and we were gonna dye my hair pink. I was in that mood, it was just. "ok, do it now, or I'll NEVER do it." and we almost did. And then Alex got online and he told me not to do it, lol :( he loves my long brown hair.because at night under the moonlight it flashes a beautiful red color. I dunno. I still want it purple or pink though, lol. I still haven't really decided what I'll do with it.  
  
Hehe, waking up during the summer. When Alex was here (I'm SO full of stories and memories with him.excuse me if I've mentioned him a BAJILLION times already) he was staying at Donovan's house (his brother, my best friend.that's how I met him, lol) and I walked in at about ten thirty, maybe Eleven, and I walked in the bedroom and it was PITCH black. The stupid gits hadn't been to sleep until about five thirty that morning..so I walked in, Donovan threw a pillow at me, and Alex pulled me down in his arms (not wearing a shirt, gloriously half naked blonde haired-blue eyed god in front of me.. *drools*) and was like "hiya alex, I love you, now lets go back to sleep." it was so cute.  
  
I listened to that evil French song for most of this chapter too. Its so sad that my reviews take about an eight of the chapter.lol. Well, this whole web page thing.but I like replying to them, especially yours because its so fun. Now if FF.net won't eat it this time.lol.  
  
I can't wait to read your review for this chapter, and You are awesome. If I was your friend where you lived I would so love you forever, lol. I hope you liked it!  
  
~*~  
  
So my friends. These are the wonderful 11 souls that reviewed. So do please review, and it will fill me with so much joy. You have no idea. I hope you liked reading it ^_^ 


End file.
